Like leaves in the wind
by Miss Vix
Summary: AUish. A new member to the Organization stirs up some trouble. Can Demyx step up to help her?


**Bwhahahah! Yes, tis I, Vixy! I have returned, and with a new story! OC's with two of our favorite Org13 members. Raxet you know from theorangejedi's 'Memories' trilogy (Highly reccomended, btw..) and introducing Xiren! **

**Warnings -total anarchy in some places, ticklefights, and strange happenings.**

**Disclaimer -None is mine but Xiren, even though theorangejedi named her... I still claim her character! Raxet is orange's as well... no claiming them for your own!!!!**

**If you are familiar with my writings, I want to see if you are able to dscern where I wrote and where theorangejedi wrote... A CHALLENGE!!!**

**On with the story my loves!**

**-------------------------------------**

"Where am I?" The black haired girl said as she sat up, taking in her surroundings. It was bleak, misty, tall buildings all around her. She heard the scrape of footsteps coming closer to her. "Who-...who's there?" She called in out a raspy voice.

A tall figure, cloaked in obsidian robes that hooded his face stepped from where he had hidden in the misty shadows. He had broad shoulders, an athletic build, and a broad stride. Further observation was impossible, however, so perfectly did he blend to the surroundings. "Xiren?" he stated more than asked, standing imposingly over her. A little voice in her head was telling her to answer.

"Who's askin'?" She called out to the darkly robed figure standing near her. She was feeling a little braver, more confident, so she pulled herself up, using the building behind her for support. The figure shook his head, offering her a hand. Even his hands were swathed in black, the gloves a tight leather.

"Come with me." he said. "You've been chosen." He sounded grim, as if he were trying to frighten her.

Xiren raised a black eyebrow, "Chosen? For what?" She was a little hesitant, this man wouldn't even tell her his name when he obviously knew hers... she wasn't sure she could trust him.

"You don't have any choice but to trust me," The man said. "Because if you don't, you will have to stay here." he gestured around him, as if to say 'wouldn't that be fun?'. "We're running out of time. Make your choice."

She narrowed her lavender eyes, "I still don't trust you, but anything's better than being out here."

"That's the general consensus." He agreed. He thrust his hand into the space between them and suddenly a vortex swirled around his fist. "Ladies first," He said, and she might have heard the smirk in his voice as he waved her through.

"Then shouldn't you be going in at the same time?" She snapped, this man was annoying her. Hopefully the next person she saw could give her answers.

"If my sexuality is an issue, you have only to say. I'm certain we could make it clear for you." He told her almost gently, following her through. In an instant, the darkness closed around them, and they were no longer where they had been. Xiren rolled her eyes.

"Where are we now?" They had stepped out of the darkness inside a startlingly white hallway. "You guys have something against color around here?" She asked as she looked around. Everything was white, gray or black.

The man pulled back his hood, revealing his features. He grinned down at her "Color? No. But then again, I didn't do the decorating. You'd have to ask someone else about that. Welcome to Castle Oblivion, Number XV"

"What's with the number? I thought my name was Xiren."

"That is your number in our organization, Xiren." a voice said from behind her. She turned around and looked up at the source. "Everyone has a different number, you are XV. You will be referred to as either one, so remember your number as well." The silver-haired man said. "Oh, and my apoligies," He extended his hand. "I am Xemnas, Number I. I am your superior."

"I'm number II," The man who had escorted her said. "Also known as Xigbar. I'm also your superior,"

"Don't take him too seriously, Xiren," A female voice informed her from her left. "Rank ends with number I. We're just numbered behind that for identification purposes."

"Hello Raxet," Xigbar said with a mocking bow.

"Stuff it." She snapped. "Is it safe to assume you already molested her?"

Xiren's eyes widened, "Hell no, he did NOT!" She edged away from the two men and towards Raxet. "Save me..." She whispered as she got closer. Both men were eyeing her, looking almost... hungry.

Raxet put an arm over Xiren's shoulder. "I'll take it from here, boss." She informed Xemnas as Xigbar protested that he would never do such harm to a lady. "Hold on tight," She whispered out of the corner of her mouth. A darkness door opened behind them, and they shot through to the other side, landing harshly. "Sorry," Raxet said, dusting herself off. "I still can't figure that shit out."

"I have GOT to learn how to do that. It'd come in handy when pra-...Needing to get somewhere fast." Xiren covered quickly. Raxet laughed, showing her around. "Ok, I keep hearing splashes and yells... It sounds like someone's having too much fun in the bathtub."

"Could be," Raxet agreed noncomittally. "As for the doors...it comes with time. Everyone else manages them fine, I just have issues with the time/space continuum, apparently." A streak of flames nearly scorched both their noses off, shooting from around the corner as if by accident.

"Axel!" Demyx could be heard despairing. "If you're going to spar--Aim at ME!"

"AXEL YOU ASSHOLE!" Raxet leaped around the corner, holding her nose, which was tinged an unnatural pink that did not compliment her pale visage.

Xiren held in her laughter when she saw a redhead peek around the corner before jumping back. A dirty blonde walked around the corner straight to Raxet and her. "Who are those two?" Xiren asked, looking around the corner to see a head of red spikes go into a doorway.

Demyx jumped when he noticed Raxet was not alone. "The newb? So soon?" He asked, sighing when he realised that no one was listening to him. He made his way over to her, slinging his sitar--which he had been strumming to summon his water motes--across his shoulders. "Demyx," He told her, holding out a hand. "And the redhead is Axel..."

"Axel. I am going to kill you, bastard!" Raxet shot a sheet of ice beneath his feet, hoping to cause him to slip.

She took his hand, "Xiren." she said. She heard a faint yell, then a loud thunk from down the hallway. "Are those two always like that?"

"Pretty much, yeah. He provokes her and then laughs while she beats him up. Sad, really." He studied her. "So...you haven't been here long, have you?" She turned her eyes to him, looking him over.

"Just got here today. What _is _this place anyway? The two creeps earlier didn't explain anything. They seemed content to stare at me the whole time."

"Ah." Demyx quickly averted his eyes. "How about I take over your tour--Raxet seems a bit...preoccupied."

"That's fine with me. What's that on your back? It kind of looks like a guitar."

"This?" He slung it forward for her to inspect. "It's a sitar. I use it to channel my chi." He replaced it on his back, motioning her through the doorway. "Let's talk while we walk, eh? So Xemnas didn't explain anything to you? At all?"

Her lavender eyes roamed, taking in everything. "Oh, some bullshit about him being number one, and superior. Called me number XV... Why can't we just go by our names?"

"We do, when it's just us. But if you're out on a mission...it's a different story. Then you really are just Organization Member number XV" She looked over at Demyx, noting he looked saddend.

"What's wrong? You got quiet alluva sudden."

"Nothing," He said quickly, brushing his disquiet aside. "We are trying to access Kingdom Hearts. To regain our emotions, our humanity. That's what Nobodies _do."_

"Nobodies?"

_"_That's what we are. You, me, Raxet, Axel, Xemnas, all of us. Originally we were XIII, but some have Faded and others have left. So we are XV with holes." He smiled a little. "A nobody is a piece of a somebody. A heartless has torn the pieces astunder, and we are what's left when it's through. Our souls were strong enough that they refused to be completely destroyed, and so this is what they become."

"That's pretty fucked up to call us _nobodies_ though... Damn, talk about being made to feel worthless, hearing yourself called a Nobody. A real self-esteem killer right there."

"Well, that's the point. You don't really _feel _anything." He said. "You just remember what you used to feel. Which is why we're trying to become complete again. It was Xemnas' idea."

Xiren raised an eyebrow, "I have a feeling you don't completely agree with Xemnas."

"I follow orders," he said, looking pointedly away.

"Doesn't mean you agree with the orders." She darted to Demyx's other side, stepping into his line of vision. "You're a horrible liar, you know that right?"

"If you didn't ask the wrong questions, I wouldn't have to lie," He told her with a small smile. "For both our sakes, it's better not to ask."

-------

Down the hallway, Raxet had trapped Axel. He was trying to sweet talk his way out of it, but it wasn't working.

"What the hell, man!" Raxet jabbed her finger in his face, angrily. "Don't EVEN tell me that was an accident!"

"Come on Razzer, You know it was just a joke! You didn't even get hurt really, your nose just turned that really cute shade of pink." He went to poke her nose, but she slapped his hand away.

She snapped as his finger as he tried again, intending to bite all the way to the bone.

"Owch! Raxet, it's not nice to bite people!"

"It's not nice to burn them either. Besides, you know you like it." She stepped closer, pressing him into the wall behind them. She had to tiptoe to do it, but she barely managed to nip his ear. "Don't even lie."

Axel raised an eyebrow, "Are you coming onto me? Cause if you are... I like it." He grinned down at her.

"Don't flatter yourself." She shoved him as hard as she could manage, what with them already being into the wall, "I'm just really bored."

"Ice bitch..." Axel mumbled as he pushed himself away from the wall.

"Be nice," She berated, mist rising between them as her cold breath mixed with his heated aura.

"What if I don't wanna?"

"You might have to find a new playmate." She prodded him in the chest challengingly.

Axel pouted, "Fine, I guess I can play nice then." He said, leaning towards her. He put a hand on her waist, waiting to see what her reaction would be.

A shiver ran up her spine as his hand found an unapologetic hold around her. She allowed him to draw her close, until she could barely stand the heat. She blew sofly on his cheek, grinning as the frost set in and then melted, dribbling down his neck.

Axel jumped when he felt the water running down his neck and under his robe. "That was cold, Raz!"

"Serves you right." She said quietly, "You burned me."

Axel made a face at her, poking her in the stomach, "I didn't know you were coming around the corner, it was just really off timing on both of our parts."

"Bullshit!" she laughed as she said it. "And don't poke my flab," Of course, she had no flab to poke. Xemnas did not allow for flabby Nobodies.

"What flab?! Liar!" He snorted, poking her again.

"Quit!" She gasped, trying to hold back the giggles. It was undignified to be ticklish. And what was Raxet, if not the most dignified of Nobodies?

"I'm not stopping until you laugh." He stated simply, flashing his pearly whites at her.

"I'm not going to laugh." She told him, putting her hands on her hips and taking a step back. "You have to be ticklish to laugh when someone prods your fat."

Axel smirked, "Oh really? So you're not ticklish? Then why do you jump and hold back the giggle when I do this.." He grabbed her side and squeezed lightly.

"Eeek!" She bit her lip, cutting off the squeal. She jumped smartly back from his tease. "Not fair!" she gasped.

"All's fair is love and war." He taunted as he made to grab her side again. She jumped away, but she didn't see his other arm wrap around her waist.

"No!" She gasped quietly and out of breath as she felt his arm tighten around her. She struggled furiously, but he had her tight now, and his grin foretold his intentions.

"Oh, but my dear, the game has just begun." His emerald green eyes flashed playfully, if not a bit lustfully as he trapped her in the corner and began to tickle her mercilously.  
"Axel!" She gasped, trying to fade into the wall and escape as she doubled over around his tickling fingers. "St-stop!" She was out of breath from laughing so hard, and LOUD.

"Never!" He pulled her back from the wall enough to get his arms around behind her. "Do you surrender?" He whispered into her ear.

She bit him. "What do you think?"

"I think you just like playing hard to get." He said, tugging her bangs.

"Who's playing? I_ am _hard to get." She informed him, opening a portal beneath them. Mostly, it was just for the hell of it. After all, being hurled through darkness for no reason at all to be brutally slammed against whatever was waiting on the other side...it was interesting, to say the least. She didn't even bother to select a destination. Door Roulette. wh00t.

Axel landed on something soft, surprisingly. He looked around and saw that he was in his room. Raxet landed right in his lap, causing him to get the breathe knocked out of him.

Good job, she thought, smiling at the irony. Not exactly where she'd been shooting for, but who was she to complain? She took advantage of their position and glomped him, hardcore.

"Daaaamn. Not that I'm complaining about you being on top of me, but could you get off for just a minute? I kind of need to breathe." Axel croaked out, still trying to get his breath back.

"Tough, huh?" She grinned roughly, her face centimeters from his. "You were tickling me, remember? In the middle of the commons."

He narrowed his eyes, leaning up and getting close enough to feel her lips as he talked. "But you should want me to be able to breath... It's pretty important."

She bit his lip gently, then said, "Your breathing seems fine to me."

He snapped his eyes up to match her gaze. He had lost all speaking abilities right then, so he settled for giving her a soft kiss and then pulling away.

She considered what was happening, how she felt, why she was there, then concentrated her chill abilities onto her left hand. With her right, she began to unzip his robes.

Axel felt her unzipping his robes, feeling that little spark where his heart should be. _'That's odd,' _he thought. _'I only get this around her, and him, but he doesn't count anymore.' _Shaking off his sadness,he let her continue her explorations for a few moments before he started his own.

She knew he would, of course, and she grinned to herself, waiting for his hand to get just too close, carefully holding her left hand away until the perfect moment.

His hands wandered, finally reaching their destination. He smirked, and kept them going, not knowing what lay in store for him.

She squeaked right on cue, and her left hand shot out to jab him _almost_ too low for his own safety.

He jumped, "Raxet! Come on... that's fucked up. You know that doesn't feel good for a guy!"

"You tickled me." She said obstinately. But she leaned in to kiss his cheek repentantly.

"You have too much fun freezing me." He said, running a hand through her hair. "Besides, you make cute noises and faces when you're being tickled."

"Maybe you make cute noises when I freeze you," she said, snuggling into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, "Then we're even." He said, using his fingers to trace lazy circles on her back.

She giggled easily, ticklish like crazy.

-----------

Xiren walked beside Demyx, the silence was starting to grate on her nerves. "It's too quiet around here. It's creepy quiet."

"It's big," Was Demyx's explaination. "there's never more than ten people in this mansion at a time. Most of us are gone, on missions or just trying to remember something, anything, that will help us."

"Is there nothing to do around here when you're not on mission? I have tons of energy, and staying quiet isn't too easy for me to do."

"You can do just about anything you want to," He told her. "I tend to make plenty of noise with this," he hefted the sitar, "and no one complains too much."

"Can I hear you play? I vaguely remember some things, and music was something I liked alot."

"Well," Demyx blushed, "I dunno, I'm not very good...if you like music you probably won't like what I do..."

Xiren smiled, "Come on, play something. I'm sure it'll be fine. Do you sing along while you play?"

"Sometimes," He admitted. He pulled his Sitar around and began to strum a tune.

Xiren listened to him play for a few minutes, letting the beat of the music sweep over her. When he switched chords, changing into a new song, she felt something inside of her click. Her senses sharpened, and she could feel something thrumming inside of her.

Demyx continued playing, unaware of any of this, until she began to sing.

"This is my December, this is my time of the year, this is my December, this is all so clear..." She never even noticed the weapons sitting in front of her. She was concentrating on singing, the feeling it gave her was exhilarating. Demyx sang the echoes, letting her voice carry the eerie, dream-like quality throughout the room. Her silver tipped hair was hanging in her face, but she didn't move to brush it away.

He looked over at her for a moment, letting the silkiness of her voice wrap around him. After a few moments, her eyes snapped open. "Demyx? What the hell just happened?"


End file.
